


Greystroke - Steve Rogers - Fan Art

by Informative_Dandy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Informative_Dandy/pseuds/Informative_Dandy
Summary: High contrast, black and white, digital shadow drawing of Steve Rogers with long hair and a scruffy beard; based off the story The Lord of Greystroke by Humapuma





	Greystroke - Steve Rogers - Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humapuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lord of Greystoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982965) by [humapuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma). 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138641398@N05/48517820292/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ...This is a gift work... 
> 
> If you are on Discord and would like to request one for yourself or a friend, feel free to join our unofficial AO3 server: <https://discord.gg/z6MccKj> (ask for Jean...)


End file.
